Dialogue
by opheliafrump
Summary: Cosmo / Nation backstory. Please do come in and read and review. I really like my story and I hope you will like it too. You have to read past chapter one for the good stuff. PLEASE... I am begging. R&R. Sorry, they don't have Nation/Cosmo on the list, so I used Magenta/RiffRaff.
1. Prologue

**= Prologue =**

Cosmo grabbed his sister's hand and they ran for their lives.

It was supposed to be a quiet evening at the campsite. Nation's friends took her out for a bachelorette trip. Cosmo followed. It was past midnight. Nation and Cosmo were just beginning to enjoy their last night out in the private cabin before Nation's wedding with their parents' business partner's son. For some unknown reason, someone saw Cosmo entered Nation's cabin and that someone had notified the whole town. Maybe they at first didn't know it was Cosmo and thought it was some rapist. Enough said, people were surprised to see the young man sleeping with his sister. Well, their family was not the nicest rich people in town. Just for that, the town had an excuse to burn the young lovers.

The scared siblings ran to the spaceship port and hijacked the closest spaceship. Cosmo hotwired the ship and they heard a rumble from the engine, "Are you ready?" Last time they checked, incest was still illegal in Transsexual. They must leave.

"I've been ready the first time since we met each other," Nation looked into Cosmo's eyes and she smiled.

But things never happened the way people expected. The spaceship flew half a meter up and fell down. They turned around and saw the town people beating the spaceship with bats.

Cosmo hotwired again and burned his left index finger slightly. It wasn't badly burned and Cosmo didn't even feel it, but Nation's heart skipped a beat. Nation immediately held his finger to check up on the wound. The engine made a loud pop. They had lost wish. They would be burned for having a forbidden relationship.

"I am so sorry I fell in love with you," Cosmo embraced his sister when the spaceship refused to take off again. They shared what that thought was their last kiss.

_What could have led up to this?_ Cosmo asked himself.

It all began four years ago.

= To Be Continued =

_Ok, I am back! If you have not yet read my other fan fictions, remember to check them out. This is the first Magenta's Flashback Unofficial Spin-off. I call this a spin-off, so I can shamelessly beg you to read my older story!_

_Initially, I was going to call this story monologue, but then I want it to be in both Cosmo and Nation's perspective. So, now the story is called Dialogue and (starting next chapter) every even chapter will be in Nation's POV, every odd chapter will be in Cosmo's POV. Okay, I know you are free now, go check out my older stories. My favorite is The Queen's Love Child, but don't miss Magenta's Flashback too~_


	2. Home

**= Home =**

I walked into the rich neighborhood, and immediately, I felt that I didn't belong here. All those nicely mowed lawn and big mansions contrasted my dirty clothes. A maid working here was probably richer than me. I wanted to turn around and leave, but I had to deliver this letter to its recipient as I promised my mother.

I walked up to one of the biggest houses and tried to open the gates. It was so heavy. All the metal bars, why did rich people like to trap themselves in prison? I saw the bell next to the gate door and I rang it. "Hello," the voice of a middle age lady said through the intercom system.

I replied, "Hello, I have a letter to deliver to Mrs. Clinton."

"Just leave it at the gates. We will come out to pick it up," the lady said.

"I am sorry, my mother told me to deliver the letter in person and watch Mrs. Clinton reading the letter," I said, "Can you please tell her to come out or let me in?"

"You can enter through the backdoor," said the lady.

The gates opened and I walked around the mansion to the backside door. The mansion was so big that I thought I would never see the end of it. As I saw the backdoor, a middle age lady was already waiting for me.

I smiled and nodded, but I was surprised by the look on her face. She was a bit shock to see me. I had never met her, was she shocked by my unexpectedly dirty dress? Yes, I knew I was from the poor part of town.

"This way please," she brought me to the mudroom, "Wait here. I will notify Mrs. Clinton your arrival. Miss?"

"Nation Max, you can call me Nation," I said. She left the room. The room was so bright and clean. Why did they call it the mudroom when it's so clean? All the walls were painted off-white and I could not see any dirt on any surface. The couches covering were made out of bright red leather. Couch table was made out of black moon-wood. I knew if I sat down, my dress would make the couch dirty. So, I just stood aside and stared blankly at the wall.

"Hi, Miss Max. Mrs. Clinton welcomes you inside," The lady returned to the room. Feeling uneasy, I took off my shoes and walked onto the carpeted floor. I was afraid my shoes would make the carpeted floor dirty.

The lady led me along the corridor with crazy old paintings and many doors. Just that corridor was bigger than my house. I would get lost if I lived here.

She knocked on the door and opened it. She signalled me to go in, so I did. Inside, there was a well-dressed woman with neatly tied red-hair and white dress, sitting at the desk, reading a book or some kind of report. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, "Hi, Mrs. Clinton, I am here to deliver this letter." I handed her the letter with both hands and she didn't even look up. She slowly took the letter from me and broke the seal.

"You may leave now," She waved her hand.

"I am sorry," I apologized, "I promised my mother that I must wait until you finish reading the letter." I would love to leave immediately. I felt trapped.

She slowly read the letter. For a moment, I felt that she was going to cry, but she didn't. Pretty much by the time she finished reading the last line, she looked up to me with her eyes all red. "You are back! Fifteen years. I can't believe I can still see you again," unexpectedly, Mrs. Clinton hugged me.

Afraid my dress would make her dress dirty and all confused, I pushed her away, "Mrs. Clinton, please excuse me." I wasn't sure what I should say in this upper class community.

"Coco, it's me. I am your mother," She grabbed my arm.

I was even more confused, "Mrs. Clinton, my name is Nation and I am only here to deliver the letter. My mother is resting peacefully in the moon-yard church." Although my mother was a drunker than a skunk and I pretty much raised myself, I couldn't call another woman my mother. She was only dead for three days.

"No, you are Coco. You are my daughter. When you were a baby, you were kidnapped by your sitter, the very same woman you called 'your mother'," She tried to show me the letter and point to the place where my mother wrote "I am sorry".

I took the letter and walked to the side. The letter was short. It said that my mother was sorry to take me from my real parents when I was a baby and that she was dying, so she was returning me to my rich family. I was poor. I didn't have anything growing up. Was this all a lie? A joke? Or a dream? Why would someone kidnap someone's daughter and raise her (and at the same time, ignore her)?

"It's all real, Coco. I meant Nation," Mrs. Clinton said like she could read my mind, "You are not dreaming. I am not dreaming. You are really here." She hugged me tight, "Just look at your red hair. It's just like mine. And your green eyes were just like your father's. He will be so happy to see you tonight."

Maybe this was what I was looking for all my life, a caring mother and a family. "Mrs. Clinton, I don't know what to say." "Sweetie, call me mom."

= To Be Continued =


	3. Sister

**= Sister =**

I got off the cab and walked to the gates. The place was so familiar, but yet not. I had not come home for the past three years. I keyed in the password and the gates rolled open. With my luggage, I walked to the main door and rang the doorbell. I was too lazy to find my keys. An unfamiliar face opened the door.

Suddenly, my breath was taken away and I felt like my heart stopped beating. My body froze and I couldn't speak or look into another direction. For seconds, I just died and came back to life. I stared at her and I couldn't think. When my heartbeat came back to me, it was so fast, like my heart was jumping out of my chest.

She smiled. "Hi, you must be Cosmo, I have heard so much about you!" She was the most beautiful young lady I had ever seen. Her red curly hair was resting peacefully on her shoulders. Her dress was green which matched her eyes perfectly. She was probably two years younger than me.

I had girlfriends before, but none of them, no one, had ever made me feel this way.

Who was she? Was she a new maid working for my family? No. A maid would wear a maid uniform. Judging by her dress, she must be from a rich family. I didn't think I had seen her before, so she must not be a family friend. Did my mother try to set me up with this girl? I would say yes. I would marry this girl now and take her to my bedroom.

I wanted to press my lips against hers. "Yes I am, and you are?" I asked.

"Oh, Mother didn't tell you about me? I am Nation. I have been living here for a month now," She shook hands with me. I felt a spark. I wanted to pull her into my chest and held her tight, but I repressed my urge.

"Oh good, you two have met!" Mother came downstairs and found us, "Cosmo, it's perfect that you are finally home! I was trying to reach you, but I figured you were probably on your way home from University of Transsexual. We are finally a family."

Family? Bingo, Nation was my bride. My mother must have picked her out of a hundred candidates to be my wife. Judging by my feeling for Nation, my mother understood me well.

"Isn't this wonderful that after being lost for fifteen years, your sister Coco is finally back with us?" My mother asked.

"Coco? You meant my sister who was kidnapped?" I asked, "She returned? Where is she now?" We had rarely talked about my sister. All I remembered was a cute little baby. All we had left of her were old photographs.

"She is standing right next to you," Mother replied, "but she would like to be called Nation now, since she has been using that name since she has memory."

Sister? This beautiful girl was my sister? God had played a cruel trick on me.

Nation helped me carry my luggage to my empty room. My family was rich, but not very rich or close to the royal family, so we only had one maid and one butler when I was growing up. Around four years ago, our butler retired and left Transsexual, so it was just our maid, Marie, doing all the work. To us, she was as close as family.

I was glad to have some time alone with Nation. I knew I couldn't date her, but she would be my best candy. I sat down on my bed and left an empty space next to me. She sat down, "So, how do you like living here? Where have you been?" I asked.

"I don't feel like talking about my past. It was rough, but it's all behind me now. I am happy to be living here. Still don't feel like this is my home yet, but I am sure it will be, one day," She replied. She was avoiding eye contacts. Maybe she was shy,

"No worries. I will always be here for you," I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Dinner is prepared," Marie called out.

We walked into the dining room and mother and father were sitting on the opposite side of the long dining table. Nation and I sat on the other two sides, opposing each other as well. In my memory, I didn't often have dinners with both of my parents.

Mother was the head of the Moonlight Corporation, a business left to my mother from her father. I didn't exactly know what the company did, but apparently, we owned 10% of the town. And Father was a doctor who worked shifts. They never argued, but that was because they were always too busy with work. They rarely spent time with each other. Maybe losing a child had driven them apart, and having Nation back had brought them back together.

During dinner, it was pretty quiet, except Mother and Father asked me a few "How is everything going?" questions. Nation didn't speak at all. It wasn't until dinner when Father broke the ice.

"A toast," Father raised his cup, "for my genius son completing medical school at age of seventeen and for my daughter returning home!" We all drank to that.

"So, Cosmo, that is your plan now?" Mother asked.

"Well, after spending three years to complete my degree, I am going to spend my next year interning at the hospital here. After that, I shall return to the University to complete three more years of specialization," I explained.

"Good. Nation is smart too. She skipped a few years school when she transferred to your old high school and she is going to University next year too. I am glad that you will be there to take care of her," Mother said, "Looks like you two can get to know each other very well."

A vision flashed before my eyes. Spending more time with Nation? I wasn't sure if this was the best or the worst idea ever.

= To Be Continued =


	4. Conflict

Thank you all so much for reviewing, my dear old friends. This chapter will be short 'cause I am not that good in writing argument.

**= Conflict =**

"You don't rule my life," I shout, "I can do whatever I want!"

"No, you cannot! I won't allow my daughter be a waitress in that kind of restaurant," Mother yelled, "It's a disgrace to the family. If you want money, I will give it to you."

"You don't understand me! This is my life," I complained, "I have been working there for two years and it helped me pay my bills. I can't quit just because I have money now. My old mother would never try to control me or ask me to quit."

"How many times do I have to tell you? She is not your mother. She didn't love you," I saw tears from her eyes, "I am your mother and you have to listen to me."

"Maybe I don't need you to be my mother." I knew it hurt her, but I couldn't take it back. I wanted freedom. This place was like a prison, trapping my free spirit. I couldn't wait to leave. I ran out of her room and I bumped into someone who was eavesdropping on the conversation.

I looked up and saw those beautiful blue eyes, "Arguing with Mother?" Cosmo asked.

"Don't even ask," I rolled my shoulders and walked away. I couldn't believe someone perfect like him could come from a control freak in that room.

Why was he my brother? I loved him the first moment I opened that door. _If my old mother never wrote the letter and gave it to my rich mother, I could just one day meet Cosmo on the street, fall in love, get married and have a couple kids without knowing he was my brother._ But now, that dream was shattered. She just had to send me back to my family, this awful cage.

"Want to spend a moment with me?" Cosmo asked. I nodded. He led me to the backyard, and we sat down under the tree. We had some quiet time together. It was lovely, sitting with someone I had a crush on, someone I couldn't love. After some time, Cosmo broke the ice, "This is my favorite spot. When I have trouble at school or have a fight with mom, I always come here to clear my head."

"You had a fight with mom before? I thought you were the perfect kid who never argued with mom," I joked.

"Everyone argues with their parents sometime. But my fights were never as big as the one you just had. Just remember, Mother loves you," He stood up, "It's getting cold. Let's go back to the house." He lent me a hand to help. I stood up and he kissed my forehead.

= To Be Continued =


	5. House Bunny

**= House Bunny =**

"I can't believe you have never been here before, bud," Gift and I got off the cab.

"You never invited me when we were at school," I complained.

"You were always studying, you bookworm," Gift wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You see this key," He waved a key with a bunny's head in front of my face, "You only get this if you are a VIP."

Gift unlocked the door and two door guards opened the door for us. Gift let me in first, "After you, my friend."

The hostess wearing a pair of bunny ears led us to our table. "Welcome to the Playboy's Club. Your waitress tonight will be Bunny Natalie," She neatly placed the menus on our table, smiled and walked away.

"Look at this menu," I whispered at Gift, "A drink costs fifteen dollars. This is freaken insane, dude. I don't care how good the drinks are. I am leaving."

"Come on, you are rich. The earning of your mother's company can pay for a thousand of these drinks every minute. Besides, it's not about the drink. It's about the hot girls in fishnets, corsets and bunny ears," He punched my shoulder.

"Fishnets and corsets? Just look on the street and you see hundreds of them walking pass you," I dismissed his argument.

"These girls are hotter. Just look," He pointed to a redheaded waitress wearing a white closet and white fishnets walking toward us.

"Nation?" I said to myself.

"Hello sir, I am Bunny Natalie and I will be your server tonight," She said, "Are you gentlemen ready to order your drink?"

"Nation," I grabbed her hand, "Why are you here?"

"I am sorry sir," She shook my hand off, "My name is not Nation. If you keep acting this way, I must notify my supervisor and have another bunny serve you."

"Natalie, you must excuse my friend Cosmo. This is his first time coming here. He must be too excited," Gift eased the tension, "Two double Moon Sonic please."

That girl who looked like Nation smiled, "Two double Moon Sonic. Anything else, sir?" We shook our heads and she walked away.

"Gift, what did you order? Moon Sonic?" I asked, "What the hell is that?"

"It's their special. What's up with you, buddy? Who is Nation?" Gift asked.

"My sister," I stood up and followed the redheaded girl.

"You have a pretty sister and you never told me? I would have asked her out," Gift yelled behind me, "If you get kicked out tonight for bugging that lady, I am not leaving with you! Maybe I should start calling Trust. He is the best wingman ever."

"Whatever you want, Gift," I couldn't care less about my friend now.

I followed the girl to the corridor where the restrooms were located, right next to the bar kitchen, "Nation," I shouted and she turned. The lights were much brighter here and I could see her face clearly. What could bring my beautiful sister to this? Wearing slutty clothes and serving men liquor? I hated so much to even imagine old fat businessmen looking at my lovely sister with the desire to rape her on bed.

"What do you want, Cosmo?" I knew it was her.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "Is this why Mother and you had a fight the other day? We have money. You don't have to be a bunny at the Playboy's Club. It really hurt me to see you in these clothing and serving overpriced alcohol to strangers."

"This was my life before moving back with the family. My mother was an alcoholic, and we couldn't pay our bill. Everyday, we were living in fear, afraid that someone might burn down our house. A year ago, one day, when I was sick and hungry, I fainted on the street. The owner of this place found me and took me in. She offered me a job to work here, so I can make some quick money. My life did improve a lot. In here, I feel protected and happy. I didn't have to care a single thing out there in the real world." She explained.

"It was a favor that I had to repay. I can't just quit now," Suddenly, she pressed her lips against mine. They were soft and sweet. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could feel her boobs pressed against my chest. It was a surprise, but I took the advantage and put my tongue into her mouth. She didn't resist. I remembered how I wanted to do this the first time we met.

Some man in a dark blue suit walked past us, and then Nation let go, "Sorry, it was the manager. We had a no-chatting-with-customer policy, but making out is okay."

"Is this how you kiss your brother?" I joked, but I quickly switched back to the important subject, "I now have no doubt why Mother wanted you to quit your job."

"Fine, I will quit, but not for Mother. It's just for you, my dear handsome brother," She touched my face. "Now, go back to your table and enjoy your night out with friends," Nation waved me off.

= To Be Continued =


	6. Party

Sorry for not been updating… School has been busy (last year of software engineering study is sucking my life out). Someone told me I better update soon or I will lose all my readers, so here it is…

**= Party =**

"How do I look?" I asked Cosmo, "Do I look like myself?"

"Look like yourself? What do you mean?" Cosmo asked.

"I used to wait at those kind of parties, serving drinks. I am scared that people might remember me," I neatly tied my curly red hair up.

"You are a ten tonight. Oh, my sweet sister, you don't have to worry," Cosmo held my hands, "Trust me, most of the people there don't even have a soul. They don't even look at their servants' faces. They won't remember you." He kissed my cheek, "And with this look, everyone will try to talk to you."

"You are so sweet, brother," I still had mixed feeling with Cosmo. I always had this tinkling feeling whenever he touched me.

"It's time to go," Marie knocked on Nation's door and we got out together. A limo took our parents and us to a big castle; of course, not the Royal castle, but still it must be some rich people. We got in and our parents left to mingle with their so-called friends. I just held on to Cosmo's arm, feeling unreal and uneasy.

I didn't know how it worked. Someone just walked up to us and started talking about how excited he was to have lunch with the queen last month. "Cosmo, save me," I whispered.

"Just stand here and pretend to listen. Nod and say yes sometimes," he whispered back, "They just are trying to impress us. They want other people to like them."

I quietly complained, "How? I don't even know him."

"It's okay, rich people just want to pretend they know everyone. Just stuck up to him until he finds someone else or the party is over," He was correct. That man left after a while.

"I am starving. Let's get some food," I grabbed Cosmo to the buffet table, but the table was just covered with untouched food, "How come nobody is eating?"

"They are not here to eat... Just strict business. They don't even know what they eat. Just take some and we can eat them at the table by the balcony. It's nice to get some fresh air," Cosmo took the lead of grabbing some food and brought me to the table.

We sat opposite to each other. The castle was by the moon-drenched shores. The coastline of the moon-drenched shores was very long and this was the richest part of the neighborhood, so the view was amazing.

The food was so good. These people had no idea what they were missing out. I asked, "Cosmo, how often do we have to go to these parties? I feel like it's a waste of my life and it's not time well-wasted."

"Every two, three months or so," He put some crab meat in his mouth, "I never liked coming here, but now, at least I have you coming with me."

"I am happy to come with you too," I was not alone anymore.

"COSMO!" I heard a female voice calling his name. He waved at someone behind me.

I turned around and there was this brunette girl running towards us.

"Hi, Monique," Cosmo stood up and gave her a welcome hug. He tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she took his lips instead.

"Long time no see. How come you didn't tell me you were back?" Monique asked, "And who is this pretty girl you are with?" She turned and checked me out from head to toes. For a second, I could sense a hint of jealousy from her eyes.

"This is my sister, Nation, and this is Monique," Cosmo introduced. She smiled. I stood up to greet her and she shook hands with me.

"Cosmo, you never told me you had a sister. I didn't even see her when I was at your house," I felt weird about her smile.

"She was away for quite some time," Cosmo explained, "but I sure am glad that she is back." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, tighter than usual.

"MONIQUE," "Mother is trying to find me. I will talk to you later," She talked away.

"That was weird," I said, "Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"My EX-girlfriend. We dated for two months, but there's is nothing between us now and I feel nothing for her. So, I hope you don't mind our kiss," What made Cosmo so nervous? He grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry. You don't have to explain to me. I am not your girlfriend," I felt some good feeling coming from my stomach. I thought I saw Cosmo's face turned pink.

= To Be Continued =

BTW, I am looking for a job. I would be so thrill if someone would hire me to be a paid scriptwriter or sponsor me to study to be one... Otherwise, a software engineering job would be fine too!


	7. Couch

_Sorry, I haven't been updating my story... but I am back now. If you have forgotten about what this story is about, I suggest you to quickly skim through the chapters. It's not that long anyway. Here, a R-rated sexy chapter from Cosmo's POV promised._

**= Couch =**

Nation and I got off the limo. By the time we walked into our house, our maid Marie was already in bed. Our parents had decided to go to the after party and would not be back until the next morning.

Despite the fact that she was a waitress at a nightclub, Nation was a bit of a lightweight. She got drunk at the party, so I lifted her up and carried her to the living room. I put her down on the couch. I was standing next to the couch and just stared at her beauty.

Her cheeks were bright pink from the drinking, matching her red hair and bright red lips. Her eyes were closed. I once heard from Gift that when a girl had her eyes closed, that meant the girl wanted to be kissed. I knew Nation was sleeping, not wanting me to kiss her, but she was just so beautiful.

I gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She was still sleeping, but quickly I resisted the urge to kiss her again. Maybe I needed a sip of water to clear my head.

I turned around, but I felt someone grabbed my arm from behind. It was Nation. Her bright green eyes were looking at me. She said, "You are so handsome. Cosmo, why are you my brother?" She smiled, like blossoming moonflowers.

I couldn't find a reason, "Because I am your brother."

"Why didn't you push me away when I kissed you? You like me?" She asked, demanding an answer like a 4-year-old child.

"Nation, you are drunk," I held her hands.

"You damn right I am," She yelled, "I can't stand living with you when I am sober, that we are brother and sister and that I can't tell you I love you."

_She loved me!_ Why couldn't I sense this earlier? It was probably because that my feeling for her was just as strong. When we were that much in love but at the same time resisting being together, we blocked all our feelings.

I climbed on top of her on the couch and kissed her. She didn't resist. She kissed back. I wanted more and started to undress her. She tried to push me away, but I forced myself on her anyway. I was a lot stronger than the fragile beauty. I have been waiting for so long, I couldn't stop my beastly emotion anymore.

I didn't know why Nation pushed me away. Maybe Nation was just drunk talking and she didn't really love me that way, but I knew this was my only chance to be with her, even if this was my only night.

I couldn't get Nation completely naked as she was resisting. I held her hands above her head with one hand and undressed her underpants with my other hand. Luckily, she was wearing a dress. I unbuttoned my pants. I forced my lips against her.

I rubbed my private against hers. Her hands were still held by mine. Our position resembled a one-sided elbow fuck. I entered her. I saw tears on her face.

I felt a warm liquid from her private part. I looked down and I saw blood on her thigh. I robbed her of her virginity. I knew I hurt her emotionally and physically. I was not myself. I was the creature of the night. I couldn't stop myself. I continued and after a few minutes, I felt Nation had stopped resisting me. Maybe she was so damaged by me, she had given up on herself. I shot inside her and she moaned.

When I was done, Nation curled up on the couch and quietly wept. I stood and watched her. I wanted to apologize for letting my desire taking over my head, but I knew nothing I said would help healing the pain of being raped by her trusted brother. "I am sorry that I forced myself on you."

She wiped the tear off her face, "I can't believe my first time was a quickie on the couch. I tried to stop you!" She punched my arm.

"So, you were only mad that we did it on the couch? You didn't mind I was your brother and you were a bit drunk?" I laughed and hugged her.

"I am a little mad," she made a cute face, "but I gave in to the great pleasure. You wouldn't be standing here now if you really were a rapist. You would be dead by now." She kissed my cheek. I felt relieved.

"I am just glad that you felt the same way that I did," I held her tight, "Want me to carry you to your bedroom?" She smiled seductively.

I lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

= To Be Continued =

_If you like my story, please review. I will update next Saturday night if I get more than 3 reviews for this chapter! Otherwise, I guess you have to wait 2 weeks._

_If you haven't read my other stories before, check out my page!_


	8. Mooning

_As promised, new chapter. Thank you all for reviewing! This chapter is super short. I am sorry, but I promise I will update next week with an extra long chapter! _

_Hey, at least this one is a sexy one. Next chapter will be long, but also heartbreaking._

**= Mooning =**

The moon had raised and brightened the room, Cosmo's room, to be exact. I stared at his cleanly shaved head and questioned myself about what happened between us last night. I tried to find a reasonable answer, but the only thing in my mind was "_I love him_". There was this undeniable attraction, sexual tension between us.

"Good mooning, caramel candy." He woke up and smiled at me, "Last night was wonderful. For a beautiful woman like you, you should have men lining up for just trying to see your face. I can't believe I was your first man!"

_You are my first man, all right. _I thought to myself. People always remembered their first. I was paid to be with a girl before, when I was still working at the playboy club. I remembered her as a rich redheaded girl who was around two, three years younger than me. She said her heart was broken and wanted to have revenge sex. She was my first.

Cosmo didn't need to know the details, so I changed the subject, "Why did you shave your head?" I leaned my body into his chest and he kissed my hair.

"I have blond, super fizzy curly hair. If I don't shave my head, it will take too long to maintain. I suppose I can grow it out if you like me better with hair."

"It's all right. Now I wonder if you have hair down there. It was too dark last night and I didn't even see it," I drew my finger on his chest.

"You want to check?" He grabbed me and rolled me over. He kissed me like I had never been kissed before. My friends told me men were "better" when they did it in the mooning. They were right. We made love again and it felt like forever.

After we both hit the high spot, we separated our bond. Both of us were trying to catch our breath. Suddenly we heard some noise from the outside - the main gates opened. It was probably our parents.

"I better sneak out before anybody sees us," I kissed him, quickly put on all my clothes and quietly sneaked back to my room.

= To Be Continued =

_BTW, that redheaded girl was the Magenta in my old story Magenta's Flashback Chapter 4. This story is a spin-off of that one, so I have to make some reference._


	9. Moonchild

Hey, early chapter, super long too. Don't be too happy. I am busy for the next two weeks. No guarantee when the next chapter will be posted.

**= Moonchild =**

I woke up and Nation wasn't on my side, again. For months, I had been sneaking into her room in the middle of the night, cuddling with her or more. I heard some sounds in the washroom. I went in to check on her.

"Babe, are you okay?" I held Nation's hair as she emptied her stomach in the toilet.

"No," Nation tried to catch some breath, "Must be something I ate."

"We ate the same food and I am not sick," I rubbed her back and hoped she would feel better, "You have been sick for days. That's it. I am taking you to the doctor."

"Who? You?" Nation laughed.

"Maybe I will give you some probing," I helped her to stand up and have a drink of water. She wrapped her arms around me. I lifted her to the bed.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

"What!?"

"I said, I am pregnant!"

"Who is the father?"

"YOU, of course! Are you implying I am a slut like my brother?"

I listened and almost laughed at Gift's conversation with Integrity, Trust's sister. Gift and I were working in the same hospital. We were both on our 48-hour shifts and surprised that Innie would give us a visit.

"You need to get an abortion," Gift argued, "or I will give you one."

"No! I am keeping it! It is your baby and you are going to marry me!" Innie screamed back. Oh, pregnancy hormones.

"No one lady is for me. I am not going to get tied down," Gift yelled.

DOUBLE BITCH SLAP. Innie turned around and left, leaving Gift with red face.

"Papa Gift, don't forget to make me your kid's godfather!" I teased. Gift gave me a dead stare and walked to the back room. Great that it was the end of the shift, otherwise, I had to make conversation with him.

I walked out of the hospital and saw Nation waiting for me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and walked her to my car, "I miss you, babe. I wish the shifts were shorter." I kissed her neck behind her ear. She smiled, but wasn't talking. "Anything bothering you?" I asked, "Did you see a doctor? What did he or she say?" She shook her head.

I hoped there was nothing wrong with Nation. She was too quiet.

"Anyway, something funny happened today," I laughed as I told her Gift and Innie's conversation. I saw a change of colour on Nation's face.

I opened the car door for Nation. She got in and I closed the door. I got on through the other door. As I inserted the key and wanted to turn on the ignition, she held my hand and stopped me. I looked at her.

"I am with child," She mumbled. I saw tear in her eyes. My poor Nation must be scared out of her mind. I held her. I held her so tight. This woman was carrying my child. It was four months since we were together the first time and I hadn't had enough time to be on her side.

"What do you want to do about it?" I asked, "I do have to warn you. Because we are brother and sister, this child has only a fifty percent chance to be born healthy."

"We can't have the child. I am still in school and we can't let mother and father to know about us," Nation replied.

"You want an abortion?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head.

I drove to the poor region. Abortion was not legal on the planet. If young poor couples wanted abortions, they needed to visit black market doctors. There were only five on the planet, one of them were my friend who dropped out of medical school. That's where we were heading.

We stopped the car by the clinic. I walked Nation in. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. It was her body, her choice, but there was a small part of me who wanted to be a father.

The clinic was dark and quiet. A nurse, smoking cigarette, was sitting at her desk at the corner of the room, with a dim light bulb hanging over her head. "Abortion? One grand. Five hundred before the surgery and five hundred afterward if you don't die."

"How did you..." Nation was stopped by the nurse.

"All the teenage couples coming in want abortion," The nurse rolled her shoulders, without any emotion on her face, "Don't tell me you want acne treatment." I took out the money and paid the nurse, "Go in. There is no lineup."

We walked into the doctor's office. Code was sitting at his desk.

"Hey, Cosmo, surprise to see you here," Code said, "This, your little girlfriend?"

"She is," I held Nation tight, "Natalie." No point of telling him Nation's real name.

"Hey, I am Code. I was Cosmo's old classmate. I was the best student in class, even better than Cosmo, but I got kicked out after I performed an illegal abortion for my cousin's girlfriend," He laughed, "Don't worry, you are in GREAT hands. Sit down."

I helped Nation to get on the surgery chair. I held her hand.

"Lift up your shirt. Let's do some basic check up before the surgery, okay? Different conditions need different treatment," He stuck some white pad attached to wire on Nation's flat belly. He rubbed transparent jelly on her stomach and started scanning with an ultrasound probe. He poked on the screen. "You see, that's your unwanted baby. Fourteen weeks. It's a girl," He flipped another switch and turned a knob, "That's her heartbeats." We heard a series of weak heartbeat sounds.

"Code, can you leave me and Natalie alone for a minute?" "Sure, dude." Code left.

"Nation, did you hear this? This is our baby's heartbeats," I placed my hand on her belly, "This is our child."

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Nation asked. I helped her get off the bed. I held her hand and we walked out of the office.

"You two ready for the surgery?" Code asked.

"We decided to keep her," I announced.

"Okay," Code causally said, "No refund." He put his hand on the money I gave the nurse earlier.

"You can keep the money," I laughed it off. We walked back to my car. Fortunately, no one damaged my car when I was in the clinic.

"So, what happens now?" Nation asked.

"I calculated. Your due date should be two weeks after we left for University of Transsexual. We will elope. We will leave the planet and we will raise the child together," I replied.

She placed both her hands on the stomach, "What if... What if she is not healthy?"

I placed my hand on hers. "You will always have me on your side. I love you."

* * *

I was sleeping on Nation's bed when she woke me up, "Cosmo, something is wrong with the baby." I saw the fear in her eyes. I held her. I felt her body shivering in pain.

"My stomach, it's hurting," Her belly was already showing, but she was putting on thick coat to cover it when she was in public. She just looked like she put on some weight, still my beautiful sister. "I felt sick." She covered her mouth with her one hand and her belly with the other, and she rushed to the washroom.

I followed her, "Cosmo, the baby is coming." She lost balance and fell into my arms.

"This is way too soon," It was only twenty-one weeks, but a normal Transylvanian pregnancy was thirty-two weeks, "Something is awfully wrong." I saw blood on her thigh. I placed her on the bathtub.

"She is coming out," I held her hand, getting ready for the early delivery. She cried, but didn't make noise, as we didn't want to wake our family. She pushed and there were blood coming out. Finally, I saw our child. She was tiny. She wasn't crying. She was stillborn. Nation also knew something was wrong and didn't say a word.

I helped her getting out of the tub. We walked quietly to the backyard and I dug a hole as Nation was holding our baby. I carefully placed our child in the ground and covered our baby with soil. I took with me a big of moonchild flower seeds from my room. I got them for Nation's birthday. I grabbed a handful of the seeds and spread them on our fragile child's grave, "One day, our daughter will turn into beautiful flowers."

"Good night, my child," Nation sobbed, "You are with moon goddess now."

"We can always have another child," I tried to comfort her, "When we are more ready to be parents." I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"Don't," Nation walked back to her room for her much needed rest. I followed.

_We never mentioned having a child again._

= To Be Continued =


End file.
